


Family

by jmjwrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmjwrites/pseuds/jmjwrites
Summary: Just a short scene ft. Martin I wish existed.





	Family

In the Van Dahl mansion, Edward comes out of the kitchen with a tray full of covered dishes.

“Dinner is served!” he exclaims.

He sets the tray down in front of Martin and uncovers the dishes, revealing a giant bowl of ice cream. Martin grins and picks up his spoon.

“Edward, when you said you wanted to make dinner I assumed there would be real food involved,” Oswald scolds, annoyed. 

“Oh come now, Oswald,” Ed smiles slyly, “The boy has been through a lot.”

“You can’t feed a child ice cream every meal!” Oswald says angrily.

Meanwhile, Martin is stuffing his face with ice cream like a good child. 

“But he loves ice cream!” Ed insists.

Oswald finally snaps, “You are not going to let our son have sweets for dinner!”

Ed looks taken aback, his mouth hanging open. Martin looks up, face covered in ice cream, lips parted in mid bite. Oswald sputters, embarrassed.

After a beat, Ed walks over to Martin and scoops up a handful of chocolate chips, sprinkling them on the ice cream.

“What I think is that our son needs more toppings on his Sunday!” He grabs the whipped cream and tops off the ice cream.

Oswald looks relieved, his shoulders released from their tension with a sigh.

Martin drops his spoon and grabs his notepad from around his neck. He scrawls something down quickly, then turns it so both men can see.  
Family?

Oswald smiles, tears brimming his eyes. Ed grins and claps Martin on the shoulder.

“Yeah,” he looks to Oswald, “We’re a family.”


End file.
